Meet My Boyfriend
by CassBoy
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sam o convencia a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas, mas aquela era de longe a pior delas. Droga! - Um pouco de humor, porque estamos precisando!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, fazem parte do universo Supernatural, e eu não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews (^^)

**Conteúdo:** Romance/Humor - Slash Dastiel – Já sabe do que se trata, né? Então, se não estiver de acordo, pode fechar a página agora.

**Beta:** AnarcoGirl (meu moranguinho!)

**Sinopse:** **UA.** Sam o convencia a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas, mas aquela era de longe a pior delas. Droga!

**Nota Inicial: **A fic foi baseada nessa tirinha que fizeram com o 6x19, Mommy Dearest. Vale a pena dar uma olhada, é hilário (infelizmente só tenho o link em Inglês, e tem algumas gírias, mas acho que o Google Translate quebra o galho): _ht*tp:/*/mishasminions*.t*umblr*.c*om/*post/*5251826102_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meet My Boyfriend<strong>_

Devia ser a décima vez que jurava a si mesmo que não deixaria Sam fazer aquilo nunca mais. O irmão mais novo sempre, _sempre _conseguia convencê-lo a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas, mas aquela era a pior de todas elas. Bom, ele tinha tido ajuda... Castiel era outro que iria pagar, algum dia, por aquele momento. Mas não podia fazer nada agora. Por ora, a única opção era continuar sorrindo e agindo normalmente.

- Dean, pode passar a salada, querido? – sua mãe perguntou, gentilmente.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e, ligeiramente trêmulo, passou a travessa cheia de vegetais. Podia sentir o suor escorrendo por sua nuca, e tinha certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho. Não ousava olhar muito para os lados, para não precisar encarar nem as esmeraldas de Sam, nem as safiras de Castiel.

- Então... – a voz de John Winchester, seu pai, sentado à cabeceira da mesa, ressoou e o garoto estremeceu. – Finalmente estamos conhecendo o famoso Castiel. Dean fala muito sobre você.

- É... hm, é mesmo, Sr. Winchester? – a voz do rapaz era um tanto grave para a sua idade, mas era segura. Acrescentou um sorriso ao final da pergunta, olhando rapidamente para o rapaz loiro, em frente a ele.

- Bastante! – John confirmou. Apesar do rosto sisudo, o patriarca da família Winchester parecia ser tranqüilo, de bem com a vida. – Aliás, de onde vocês se conhecem mesmo? Você não é da mesma escola que o Dean, não é?

- Não, Sr. Winchester. – Castiel respondeu, no mesmo tom seguro de antes. – Nos conhecemos através de amigos em comum.

- Numa festa. – acrescentou Sam, o mais franzino dos três garotos à mesa, antes de afastar os cabelos castanhos e compridos do rosto.

Dean, ao lado dele, engasgou com a salada que estava engolindo. O irmão, solícito, deu-lhe alguns tapas nas costas e ofereceu um copo de água. Mas o sorriso cínico que deu logo depois só foi plenamente entendido pelo loiro, que só não deu um pisão no pé do mais novo porque ainda estava sem fôlego.

- Dean! – Mary disse, repreendendo o filho mais velho. – Quantas vezes eu já falei pra você mastigar mais devagar?

- D-desculpe, mamãe. – o loiro disse, abaixando a cabeça, mas não sem antes dar um cutucão em Sam com o cotovelo. – _Você __me __paga!_ – sussurrou baixinho para o irmão.

Mais uma vez, o Winchester mais novo riu, divertindo-se. Dean não entendia, mas ele estava fazendo aquilo pelo bem do irmão. Esconder aquilo só iria trazer confusão quando a verdade viesse à tona. Porque seu pai não era bobo, não demoraria a notar. E se havia uma coisa que John Winchester não tolerava era mentira. Castiel, que tinha bom senso, pensava da mesma maneira. Dean é que era um cabeça dura.

- Você tem quantos anos, Castiel? – Mary perguntou, olhando interessada para o garoto.

- Dezesseis, assim como o Dean. – o rapaz respondeu, os grandes olhos azuis fixos na mulher loura. – Na verdade eu sou alguns meses mais velho, faço dezessete em outubro.

- Tem irmãos? – John perguntou.

Dean se mexeu, desconfortável. Que sabatina era aquela? Não sabia que seus pais eram assim tão curiosos. Olhou para o outro à sua frente, mas ele parecia perfeitamente à vontade, o olhar sereno – como de costume – o corpo relaxado e os movimentos metodicamente ritmados.

- Eu tenho muitos irmãos, Sr. Winchester. – ele respondeu, depois de engolir um bocado de comida. – Somos sete ao todo.

- Sete? – Mary repetiu, os olhos se arregalando.

Castiel riu, mas não pareceu constrangido. Involuntariamente Dean sorriu, os olhos verdes presos nos lábios ligeiramente ressecados que se repuxavam sobre os dentes brancos.

- Minha família é muito tradicional, Sra. Winchester. – o rapaz disse. – Meu pai gosta da família grande assim. Eu sou o mais novo. Depois de mim vem o Uriel, o Balthazar, a Anna, Rafael, Gabriel, Miguel e por último o Luciano.

- São nomes... diferentes. – John observou, tentando não parecer indelicado. – Quase todos nomes de anjo, menos o último e o da garota.

- Bom, meu pai queria chamar o primogênito de Lúcifer, mas minha mãe não deixou. Achou que não ia pegar bem. – Castiel replicou, voltando a rir. – E minha mãe interveio outra vez no nome da minha irmã.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio enquanto as breves informações sobre a família de Castiel eram absorvidas pelo casal Winchester. Por certo que deveria ser uma família excêntrica, para dizer o mínimo. Dean, de cabeça baixa, pensava que tudo estava errado. Castiel era, sim, um pouco fora do comum. Muitos poderiam considerá-lo um esquisito, com suas respostas diretas, com seu jeito de encarar que perfurava a alma, com seu ar de ingenuidade e ao mesmo tempo de mistério.

Mas Castiel era muito mais que aquilo – ele era... único. Entretanto, não era para seus pais conhecê-lo _daquela _maneira. Não fazia ideia de como poderiam estar reagindo. Ou como reagiriam ao que aqueles dois malucos queriam que eles soubessem naquela noite.

O rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos louro-escuro, sinal de seu nervosismo, e tentou mastigar a comida em sua boca. "_Droga! __Isso __mesmo, __Dean, __dê __sinais __de __que __está __nervoso!__"__, _repreendeu a si mesmo, quando deu por conta do que estava fazendo. Forçou as pernas a pararem de se mexer e se concentrou em comer normalmente. Alguém – Sam, ele achava – tinha levado a conversa para algo mais trivial e Castiel demonstrava sua inteligência falando com desenvoltura sobre assuntos que seu pai provavelmente não saberia discorrer tão bem. Ele e Sam eram parecidos nisso – eram dois _geniozinhos _irritantes.

Arriscou um olhar para o garoto à sua frente. Ele ficava tão lindo quando falava de alguma coisa da qual sabia. Os olhos brilhavam e o rosto ficava ligeiramente vermelho com a excitação, que fazia sua voz subir um pouquinho o tom. Seus gestos eram comedidos e simples. Suas palavras muitas vezes rebuscadas. Tão diferente dele, Dean. Mas, era nessa diferença que Dean achava mais graça: porque quando ele não sabia de algo, era simplesmente adorável o jeito como inclinava a cabeça e abria os olhos. Isso acontecia quando conversavam sobre os assuntos que Dean sabia mais: esportes, carros, rock n' roll. Céus, ele realmente precisava de umas lições de bom gosto em algumas coisas!

Foi o cutucão de Sam que o fez pular de repente e derrubar o copo de suco à sua frente.

- Dean! – Mary e John disseram ao mesmo tempo, Mary reagindo imediatamente e colocando alguns guardanapos sobre o líquido que ia molhando o tecido da toalha de mesa.

- D-desculpe! – o garoto murmurou, olhando furioso para o irmão, a interrogação nas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Você parou de comer e estava encarando o Cas, há uns bons minutos. – Sam sussurrou, tranqüilo. – Não vai querer que eles percebam agora, não é?

Dean abriu a boca duas vezes, sem saber o que dizer. Seus punhos estavam fechados com a vontade de socar o irmão – em primeiro lugar por ter aquela ideia estúpida, depois por tê-lo assustado daquela maneira. Mas ele voltou sua atenção para a mãe, que falava do quanto ele estava desastrado aquela noite (antes de Castiel chegar ele derrubara um prato, quando a ajudava a colocar a mesa).

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Deanno? – ela perguntou, terminando de conter a inundação de suco de laranja da melhor maneira possível.

- Não, nada, mamãe. – o rapaz se esquivou, não sem antes capturar o sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Castiel ao ouvir aquele apelido. Deveria haver uma regra proibindo mães de chamarem os filhos de apelidos constrangedores na frente dos outros.

- O Dean deve estar cansado, Sra. Winchester. – Castiel interveio. – O semestre chegando ao fim, provas, essas coisas.

- É, mas ele não parece cansado pra ficar me pedindo pra ir naquele show no final de semana, não é? – Mary perguntou, virando-se para o filho com um semblante de repreenda.

- Ah, mãe, dá pra me passar sermão outra hora? – Dean disse, afundando na cadeira.

- Dean... – ela começou a dizer.

- Mary, - John a interrompeu. – acho que o Dean tem razão. _Depois_ você discute com ele se é ou não perigoso demais o tal do show. – o patriarca Winchester acrescentou, já sabendo os argumentos de cada lado de cor.

- Cas, não ligue para a nossa família... – Sam disse, em tom de desculpas.

- Sete irmãos, Sam. – Castiel replicou, sorrindo. – E pais escritores. Não tem como haver família mais maluca que a minha.

Dean balançou a cabeça, sentindo que aquela noite estava indo de mal a pior. Aliás, o pior realmente ainda estava por vir. Não, definitivamente ele não faria aquilo... Começou a pensar em todas as desculpas possíveis para escapulir da mesa e ir se trancar no seu quarto sem parecer uma desfeita com a "visita". Fingir que estava passando mal? Fora de cogitação – Mary o levaria para um hospital mais rápido do que ele podia dizer "enjôo" e a farsa seria descoberta. Fazer birra por causa do show? Não, isso só lhe renderia um castigo de sei lá quanto tempo. Ou talvez... talvez ele simplesmente pudesse ignorar o assunto e seguir em frente, dar um jeito de Castiel ir embora e tudo ficaria bem. É, ele faria isso.

O resto do jantar prosseguiu da melhor forma possível, com Dean agora sendo vigiado pelo olhar de Mary, que parecia ainda querer discutir com ele sobre o show. John voltou a fazer perguntas para Castiel, interessado no fato dos pais dele serem escritores.

- Ah, eles não são muito conhecidos. – o rapaz disse, dando de ombros. – Mas se você gosta de romances de banca de revista, provavelmente já leu alguma coisa de Chuck Shurley e Becky Rosen.

- Becky Rosen? – a voz de Mary subiu uma oitava quando ela se virou para Castiel. – Você é filho de _B-Becky __Rosen_?

Fez-se um breve silêncio enquanto o choque do histerismo de Mary atingia a todos.

- S-sou. – Castiel respondeu, devagar.

- Eu... Eu _adoro_ os livros dela! – ela praticamente guinchou. – Eu nunca imaginei que ela...

- Morava bem aqui em Lawrence? – Castiel completou, com um risinho no final. – Eu disse, eles não são muito conhecidos.

- O que, claramente, é uma injustiça! – Mary alteou a voz. – Digo, os livros dela são incríveis, fantásticos! Será... Será que pode me conseguir um autógrafo dela?

- Mãe! – Dean e Sam disseram juntos, enquanto John revirava os olhos.

- Claro, Sra. Winchester. – o rapaz dos olhos azuis respondeu, sem dar atenção aos protestos. – Ela ficará muito feliz, tenho certeza.

- Era o que me faltava... – Dean disse baixinho. – Uma mãe _fangirl_...

- Bom, pelo menos o Cas já tem alguns pontos, não é? – Sam sussurrou só para o irmão.

- Cala a boca, Sam! – o loiro cortou.

Àquela altura, eles já estavam terminando a sobremesa. O coração de Dean disparou. A hora estava próxima. Ele só tinha que conseguir que Castiel fosse embora logo.

- Então... Cas, - ele começou a dizer, no que pretendia ser uma voz natural e casual – você não tinha dito que precisava terminar aquele trabalho?

As sobrancelhas negras ergueram-se sobre as íris azul celeste, inquisitivas.

- Que trabalho? – o rapaz perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para a esquerda.

- Hm – Dean pigarreou – _Aquele _trabalho! – droga, ele precisava entender!

- Dean! – Sam foi mais rápido que Castiel. – Não tente escapar!

- Já disse pra calar a boca, Sam! – o Winchester mais velho exclamou, dando um soco no ombro do irmão.

- Ei, ei! – John chamou a atenção dos meninos. – Que é que está havendo?

- Nada, pai. – Dean falou mais primeiro. – O Sam é que é um idiota intrometido e...

- Dean! – foi Mary, que voltava da cozinha depois de levar os pratos, que repreendeu o filho primogênito. – Não fale assim com seu irmão!

Dean suspirou. Sam era sempre o protegido. Era manipulação, o que ele fazia, com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão e aquela carinha de inocente.

- Eu quero saber o que é que está acontecendo. – John voltou a falar, sério.

- Mãe, pai, o Dean tem algo muito importante para falar. – Sam anunciou, teatralmente, como se fosse um apresentador de televisão.

Os olhos dos pais Winchester foram para o loiro, que se encolheu na cadeira, as sardas do rosto quase sumindo no vermelho que subiu de uma vez. Castiel, em sua cadeira, de repente ficou muito quieto. Houve uma breve troca de olhares entre os dois rapazes, em que ambos partilharam do pânico que se instalava neles – muito embora, com toda certeza, Castiel não estivesse tão nervoso quanto Dean.

- Dean? – John chamou, quando mais de um minuto se passou no mais completo silêncio.

- Er... – _"__Sam __maldito!__"_, ele pensava, enquanto tentava achar palavras. – Eu... eh... hm... eu tirei dez na prova de matemática. – era mentira, mas ele não estava ligando. Qualquer coisa para não dizer a verdade.

- O quê? – John e Mary perguntaram juntos.

- Ah, Dean! – Sam impacientou-se. – Não é nada disso! Mãe, pai – o caçula dos Winchester se empertigou antes de prosseguir – o que o Dean quer dizer é que ele está namorando. – Uma breve e estratégica pausa. – Com o Cas.

A atmosfera de expectativa que as palavras de Sam tinham criado permaneceu por alguns instantes, os músculos faciais de John, Mary, Dean e Castiel muito tensos.

- Ah, é só isso? – John quebrou o silêncio, um início de sorriso no rosto. – O Dean só está... COMO É?

Dean nunca ouvira a voz do pai tão aguda como naquela pergunta repentina. Aquele início de reação positiva tinha sido realmente _muito __bom _para ser verdade.

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu, papai. – Sam falou novamente. – Dean e Castiel estão namorando.

Sam falava com tanta naturalidade que parecia estar apenas comentando sobre a enorme estiagem que se abatia sobre a pequena Lawrence. Se não estivesse tão paralisado pelo medo do que seu pai e sua mãe fossem fazer, Dean socaria aquela boca grande até ele ficar incapaz de falar por um bom tempo. Mas o rapaz só conseguia encarar fixamente John, cujo rosto se retorcia enquanto tentava assimilar as palavras do seu caçula.

- D-Dean... isso é... – Mary começou a perguntar, mas sua interrogação foi interrompida pelo marido:

- Você é gay? – era difícil dizer que emoções a pergunta carregava, ela era apenas urgente e ansiosa.

Dean sentiu o mundo sumir debaixo dos pés e o estômago embrulhar.

- E-eu-eu... eu não sei, pai. – o garoto respondeu, com sinceridade.

- Como assim você não sabe? – John tornou a perguntar, a voz ainda aguda.

- Não sabendo, oras! – Dean tentou não ser muito rude. – Quer dizer, eu g-gosto do Cas, e ele é um garoto. Eu sei disso.

- Ah, pai, ficar rotulando as pessoas assim é tão século passado! – Sam disse.

- Fica quieto, Sam! – disse John, por incrível que fosse para Dean. Mas, mais incrível ainda, dessa vez o loiro concordava plenamente com o irmão.

- Acho que Sam está certo, Sr. Winchester. – Quem falou foi Castiel. Dean não conseguiu reprimir um leve sorriso ao ver o rosto decidido e firme do outro. Ele parecia tão frágil, mas era tão forte, seguro! Às vezes muito mais do que Dean, com seu jeito meio marrento. – Quer dizer, Dean e eu somos apenas adolescentes.

- Isso é uma brincadeira, não é? – John perguntou, sem dar muita atenção ao que Castiel tinha dito. – Hoje é primeiro de abril?

- É setembro, pai. – Sam corrigiu. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia perder uma oportunidade de corrigir alguém, mesmo que fosse numa situação como aquela.

- Não é brincadeira, Sr. Winchester. – Castiel tornou a dizer e os cantos dos lábios de Dean se ergueram novamente. – Eu gosto muito do seu filho. Eu... _amo _Dean Winchester.

- Cas? – Dean chamou, os olhos muito abertos. – O que... você disse?

Era a primeira vez que Castiel dizia aquilo. Por um segundo, Dean esqueceu-se de que estava na sala de jantar, com seu pai e sua mãe atônitos com a notícia de que ele estava namorando um garoto, e só via Castiel à sua frente. Castiel e aqueles olhos tão fascinantes. Castiel e aquela pele branca e macia. Castiel e aquela boca que sempre tão convidativa, como se implorasse constantemente por um beijo.

- Isso que você ouviu, Dean. – o outro replicou, parecendo também estar alheio ao resto do mundo. – Eu amo você.

O olhar de um garoto para o outro era tão intenso que John, Mary e Sam ficaram muito quietos, apenas observando os dois, por um bom tempo. Foi o leve suspiro de Mary que tirou os cinco daquela espécie de transe.

- Espere... – John virou-se para a esposa. – Você não está... concordando com isso, está?

Mary pareceu desconcertada e confusa por alguns instantes, mas esboçou um sorriso ao olhar para o filho.

- Ah... John... – ela começou, hesitante. – Isso foi tão... lindo! Nosso filho ganhou uma declaração de amor! Digna dos romances da Becky! Quer dizer, você – ela se virou para Castiel – deveria ter trago flores e ter mandado um avião escrever as palavras no céu, mas...

- Mãe, se controla! – Sam revirou os olhos.

- Eu digo... – a mulher balançou a cabeça, controlando o tom de voz. – Talvez Sam tenha razão, amor. E também Dean. Ora, eles são adolescentes! E Castiel parece ser um bom rapaz. O que importa no final é a felicidade do nosso filho, não é?

Fez-se um longo silêncio enquanto John coçava a cabeça, o rosto contorcendo-se enquanto ele lidava com os inúmeros conflitos que se passavam em sua cabeça. Mas Dean, estranhamente, não estava se importando muito. Em sua cabeça as palavras de Castiel ecoavam sem parar. _"__Eu __amo __você... __Eu __amo __você... __Eu __amo __você__"__._Eram as três palavras mais lindas do mundo.

- Eu acho... – o Winchester pai murmurava consigo mesmo – Eu quero dizer...

- Pai. – Dean chamou, levantando-se da mesa e contornando-a para ficar ao lado de Castiel. – Eu _amo _o Cas. – o loiro colocou a mão no ombro do moreno, que sorriu, radiante. – Se o senhor puder... entender.

John encarou o filho por vários minutos, sem dizer nada. Mas não havia como negar que ali, ao lado do jovem de olhos azuis, Dean estava feliz. Todo seu corpo demonstrava: a pele ligeiramente vermelha, o brilho nas íris esmeralda, o leve sorriso aparentemente perene em sua boca. Por fim, o homem expirou pesadamente, largando as mão sobre a mesa.

- Bem... Se é isso que vai ter fazer feliz, meu filho... – ele tentou sorrir. – Eu posso me esforçar pra entender. Acho que estou ficando mesmo velho e não consigo acompanhar esses jovens de hoje... – resmungou para si mesmo, e Sam não segurou uma risadinha. – Mas, só uma coisa... você não vai ficar ouvindo essa tal de Lady Gonga agora, vai? Quer dizer, aquelas músicas são realmente irritantes e...

O resto da frase de John foi interrompido pela explosão de gargalhadas dos outros presentes na sala. Dean, em particular, ria porque aquela onda de felicidade que ele não conseguia explicar direito inundava seu corpo e ele se sentia muito, muito leve.

- É Lady GaGa, pai! – Sam corrigiu.

- Pode... – Dean começou a dizer, entre os risos. – Pode ficar tranqüilo, pai. Eu vou continuar sendo o mesmo Dean, fã de Led Zeppelin e AC/DC. Lady GaGa é com o Sam!

- Ei! – Sam fechou a cara.

- Não tente negar, irmãozinho! – Dean continuou. – Eu achei aquela pasta escondida no PC... cheia de Britney, Lady GaGa, Beyoncé...

Dean exibiu um sorriso triunfante diante do rosto cada vez mais vermelho do irmão, enquanto John bufava outra vez, resmungando algo com o "_Esses __jovens, __esses __jovens!__"_.

- O que vai... volta, BeyonSam! – o loiro continuou provocando e Sam bufou de raiva. Dean viu nos olhos do mais novo o brilho da vingança, mas estaria preparado para quando ele tentasse. Por ora, queria mais era aproveitar aquele momento que parecia surreal.

Todavia, ainda havia uma leve tensão no ar – aquele tipo de notícia não era das que se assimilava assim, de um minuto para o outro. Levaria um tempo ainda até que Mary e, principalmente, John se acostumassem com a ideia de ter um filho namorando outro rapaz. Por isso, Castiel não demorou muito, depois que Mary retirou a louça. O garoto se despediu educadamente dos agora oficialmente sogros e do cunhado – ainda nervoso pela revelação do seu gosto musical secreto. Enquanto John ia ajudar a esposa na cozinha, Dean levou o namorado até a sala.

- Uau. – o loiro exclamou, assim que ficaram sozinhos, já que Sam subira para o quarto, pisando forte nos degraus.

Castiel sorriu em resposta à exclamação do outro e Dean não resistiu e puxou-o para perto, colando seus lábios nos dele – algo que ele queria fazer desde que Castiel entrara em sua casa.

- Viu? – Castiel disse, depois que o beijo terminou. – Não foi tão difícil, foi?

Dean franziu a testa, enquanto avaliava se valia a pena ou não continuar com raiva do irmão e do namorado por terem armado aquela presepada. No final das contas, tudo tinha acabado bem. Mas... ele ainda podia fazer mais uma coisinha para dar o troco a Sam. Sem dizer nada, o loiro puxou o celular do bolso da calça jeans e se afastou, indo na direção da sala de jantar, fazendo sinal para o namorado esperar.

Castiel estava com as sobrancelhas juntas e a cabeça inclinada quando o loiro finalmente voltou, um imenso e misterioso sorriso no rosto.

- Vem comigo! – Dean chamou, pegando a mão do moreno e levando-o escada acima. Pararam diante de uma das portas do corredor superior, com um grande aviso de "Mantenha Distância" pendurado. – Sam! – Dean bateu a porta. – Sammy! Vamos lá, irmãozinho, não fique bravo comigo! Eu quero te agradecer!

Castiel parecia cada vez mais confuso, mas Dean não lhe disse nada, apenas esperando que Sam aparecesse.

- Você quer o quê? – o Winchester mais novo disse, quando entreabriu a porta.

- Eu quero te agradecer, Sam. – Dean falou, sério. – Eu digo, você praticamente me forçou a contar sobre o Cas pro pai e pra mãe, mas no final ficou tudo bem. Eu não sei quando eu teria coragem para fazer isso, por isso eu agradeço.

Sam encarou o irmão, desconfiado, por um longo tempo, antes do semblante se abrir em um leve sorriso. Ele afastou os cabelos do rosto, e sorriu presunçosamente.

- Não foi nada, querido irmão. – disse, terminando de abrir a porta.

- Ah, foi sim. – Dean continuou. – E por isso eu quis retribuir o favor.

- Retribuir... retribuir como? – o temor era evidente na voz do mais novo.

- Sabe, eu não sou o único que precisava contar umas coisas... – o mais velho falou, sua voz cheia de deleite. – E acho que já está passando da hora de você contar pra Jessica que você gosta dela.

- Dean! – Sam parecia estar entrando em pânico. – O que foi que...

- Isso mesmo, irmãozinho! – o loiro antecipou a confirmação. – Eu acabei de ligar pra ela e marcar um encontro. Falei que você precisava dizer uma coisa muito importante, mas que estava meio sem coragem. E eu, como um bom irmão, estava ajudando. Parece que ela ficou bem feliz.

- Ah, Dean! – o Winchester caçula partiu para cima do irmão, mas Dean era mais alto e mais forte e dominou-o sem muita dificuldade.

- Acho melhor você não perder tempo brigando comigo, Sammy! – o loiro falou, mal segurando o riso. – Você tem meia hora para encontrá-la no cinema... o que ela pensaria se você desse o bolo nela? Ah, com certeza isso arruinaria suas chances.

- Isso vai ter volta, Dean, vai sim! – Sam bufou, quando o irmão o soltou.

- Pode vir, Sammy! Vou ficar esperando!

Sam bateu a porta na cara do irmão e de dentro do quarto vieram sons de portas e gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas com pressa e raiva. Dean estava sentado no corredor, se acabando de rir.

- Você não presta! – Castiel falou, mas sem conseguir evitar rir um pouco. – Coitado do garoto!

- Não pense que não vai ter algo pra você também! – o loiro falou, controlando o riso. – Você se aliou a ele nessa palhaçada!

- Isso é para me assustar? – o moreno provocou, estendendo a mão para ajudar o outro a se levantar.

- É só um aviso. – Dean falou, juntando seus corpos novamente, os lábios roçando um no outro. – Melhor ficar esperto comigo, anjinho.

Castiel sorriu com o apelido. Soava infantil e bobo, mas adorava ouvi-lo naquela voz rouca e quente. Terminou de juntar seus lábios aos de Dean, perdendo-se no sabor sempre doce daquele beijo, no calor da língua que o adentrava e explorava.

- Eu ficarei. – disse, baixinho, piscando.

Outro beijo e depois Dean acompanhou Castiel até o andar de baixo. Era melhor não arriscar que Mary e John os vissem se agarrando em pleno corredor. Não seria nada, nada agradável. Teriam muitas outras oportunidades, com toda certeza.

- Cas. – o loiro chamou, quando estavam na varanda. – Eu te amo.

- Também amo você, Dean. Te vejo amanhã.

- Amanhã.

Dean virou-se para entrar em casa a tempo de ver Sam irromper pela porta, o pânico no olhar. Rindo gostosamente, ele entrou em casa, mais feliz do que poderia imaginar que ficaria no final daquele dia.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>O apelidinho do Sam eu tirei dessa fanart hilária: _https*:/*/lh6*.*googleuserconten*t.c*om/-*2kRTmtYyE8w/TpeW-EuuwbI/AAAAAAAAAN0/T0USE2P2Cxk/s720/*wohf*r.j*pg_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota <strong>**da ****Anarco:** Own! Que fofo! Essa fic tá muito gracinha. Amei imaginar as cenas. E você caprichou nos detalhes. Chuck e Becky como pais do Cas... Adorei. Mas não posso negar que quase morri com a Mary. Ela tá muito fofa. E o Sam bem que mereceu o castigo. Garoto intrometido. u.u

Parabéns, meu docinho! Amo suas fics. E amo você. S2

**Nota do CassBoy: **Eu adorei fazer essa fic. Mais uma ideia que tava guardada no baú há décadas... Tive a inspiração no ônibus, rsrsrs. Mas foi só por esses dias que a bendita inspiração voltou pra eu terminá-la. E veio até num momento bom, pra sair desse clima de fics Dastiel depressivas. Vamos rir um pouco, né gentem?


End file.
